Kazuma Tsukumo
| anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_video games = | appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival! | gender = Male | relatives = * Mira Tsukumo (wife) * Kari Tsukumo (daughter) * Yuma Tsukumo (son) * Haru Tsukumo (mother) | manga_deck = Syllables | anime_deck = Syllables | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} ' Kazuma Tsukumo' is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is the father of Kari and Yuma Tsukumo, husband of Mira Tsukumo and son of Haru Tsukumo. Design Appearance Kazuma has dark tan skin, brown eyes, black spiky hair with a smaller version of Yuma's red hair and beard. He wears a hat, a green-like shirt and pants. Personality Described as adventurous and hating "boring" things, Kazuma has a friendly and relaxed demeanor. He loves nothing more than the thrill of adventure and doesn't seek famed or money out of them. He was also the creator of Yuma's catchphrase and challenging spirit "Kattobingu" ('Feeling the Flow' in the dub). Kazuma also shown great intelligent and foresight, particularly concerning Yuma's destiny. Kazuma also appeared to like old-fashion things, evidenced by his classic style motorcycle and red car, as well as his house. A kind and loving husband and father, he always looks after his family, bravely sacrificing himself to save his wife or cheering up Yuma when he's sad. Kazuma keeps a picture of his family when off traveling, talks fondly of them to his friends. Kazuma values bonds and friendship, easily making friends with Byron Arclight and even risking his own life to save him. Dr. Faker revealed he also saw him as a friend. Kazuma's character causes him to well-respected by others, such as Charlie McCay, who considered him his "idol" and a man who had "everything". Even as Vetrix, Arclight respected Kazuma, considering his ability to form friendships as both a strength and a weakness, which was passed to his son. Anime biography History Kazuma was an adventurer and the father of Kari Tsukumo and Yuma Tsukumo. Before setting off to the exploration of some ancient ruins with his wife, Mira Tsukumo, Kazuma gave his Deck to his son. They collected many Aztec and Inca artifacts over their travels, which they stored is an attic above Yuma's bedroom. When Yuma was younger, he took Yuma on a trip to cheer him up and to have a "man talk". In the mountains, Kazuma taught Yuma about never-giving-up spirit, "Kattobingu", and told him about the multidimensional worlds as well as revealing his dream to go to the end of the world. at edge of world.]] While traversing a snowy mountain, Kazuma, with his wife, saw a blinding light before the mountain began to break apart and he ended up falling off the cliff. To save Mira, Kazuma cut their rope since he knew Mira couldn't pull him up and would fall with him. On the verge of death, Kazuma encountered a being from the Astral World, and that being gave him the Emperor's Key and showed him the current crisis in the Astral World. Kazuma was rescued weeks afterwards and returned to his family with the key in hand. Sometime later, he also told Kari to be careful about Yuma's Duels, saying a great fate would awaken one day. Kazuma eventually gave the key to Yuma when he saw his son crying after losing a Duel. .]] During his adventures, Kazuma attempted to find the door to parallel worlds and explored 23 ruins in his travels and left a "Conqueror's Coin" in each to prove he went to the dangerous ruins . His adventures earned him fame and was contacted by Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight, who were conducting research on the same subject. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. Kazuma realized that they had been operating under the assumption that there were twenty-one passage points. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while on his journeys. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go to find where the door would appear next. On the way there, Byron and Kazuma bonded over their children, who all loved Dueling, with Byron saying Faker also has two sons. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple and lead them through ruins. Kazuma and Byron reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them, the two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet - "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". In attempting to save Byron, Kazuma and Byron both fall through the portal and vanished. Kazuma ended up being trapped in the Astral World as a result , though many believed him to be dead. He came into contacted with Astral and changed the algorithms programmed into him, and then sent him to Earth to meet his son. As Eliphas viewed what Kazuma did was treachery, he imprisoned Kazuma somewhere in Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] During Yuma's Duel with Trey, the latter used his crest's power to remove Yuma's "kattobingu" so that he would have no more willpower to continue Dueling since he doesn't remember Kazuma teaching him "Kattobingu". Somewhere in the middle of the Duel, Kazuma mysteriously appeared inside the Emperor's Key. He then used the key's power to recover Yuma's memories of his "Kattobingu" and regain his fighting spirit. After that, he yelled to Yuma to never forget what he taught him and then simply disappeared back to the Astral World. Later, he reappeared in front of Astral and asks him to help his son, then disappeared once again. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Astral revealed that Kazuma left a recorded message within the Different Dimension Airship that instructed Yuma and Astral to collect the seven "Legendary Numbers" before the Barians are able to obtain them. When Yuma journeyed to the Astral World and met Rainbow Kuriboh, the "Kuriboh" showed Yuma another recorded message from Kazuma, instructing his son to rescue Astral. It is later revealed that Kazuma and his wife are residing in the Astral World. Manga biography .]] In the manga, Kazuma is an adventurer together with his wife, Mirai Tsukumo. They gave Yuma his pendant, and taught him the "Kattobingu" spirit, before disappearing. Yuma claimed he could always do "Kattobingu", no matter how much people laughed, because he always had the pendant with him, and he felt like his parents were always cheering him up. When Yuma had a Speed Duel with Thunder Spark and fell in the water, Kazuma talked to him through his pendant as he drowned, telling him to believe it, and to do "Kattobingu". Then, Yuma regained consciousness and managed to get out of the water and go on with the Duel with Astral's help. Deck Kazuma played a Syllable Deck. He was only shown Dueling with Yuma during one of Yuma's flashbacks. After a few attacks, he tried to Xyz Summon using "Gogogo Golem" and "Ganbara Knight", but failed since he didn't have any Xyz Monsters. Later, he left Yuma the Deck, which the latter began to use in place of his original Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters de:Kazuma Tsukumo